Legend Rider and Super Sentai Gashats
Legend Rider Gashat and Super Sentai Gashat: Gashats based around past Riders and Sentais. These involve full body form changes. *Level 1 (Legend Rider) #Japanese: レッツライド! めっちゃライド! むっちゃライド! ワッチャライド! アイムアレジェンライダー! #Romaji: Let's Ride! Metcha Ride! Mutcha Ride! What's your Ride?! I'm a Legend Rider! #English: Let's Ride! Metcha Ride! Mutcha Ride! What's your Ride?! I'm a Legend Rider! *Level 1 (Super Sentai) #Japanese: レッツ戦隊! めっちゃ戦隊! むっちゃ戦隊! ワッチャ戦隊! アイムアスーパー戦隊! #Romaji: Let's Sentai! Metcha Sentai! Mutcha Sentai! What's your Sentai?! I'm a Super Sentai! #English: Let's Sentai! Metcha Sentai! Mutcha Sentai! What's your Sentai?! I'm a Super Sentai! *Level 2 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: Legend Rider Game Legend Rider *Let's Go! Ichi Gou! (Let's Go! No.1) *Let's Go! Ni Gou! (Let's Go! No.2) *Tatakae! V3! (Fight! V3) *Ningen Kamen Riderman (Human Mask Riderman) *Rod Stick X (Rod Stick X) *Wild Amazon (Wild Amazon) *Denki Kabuto Stronger (Electric Beetle Stronger) *Flying Skyrider (Flying Skyrider) *Shorin Ken Super-1 (Shaolin Fist Super-1) *Ninjutsu ZX (Ninjutsu ZX) *Seikioh Black (Century King Black) *Black RX of the Sun (Taiyō no Black RX) *Kaizou Heishi Shin (Cyborg Soldier Shin) *Forever ZO (Forever ZO) *Big Jumbo J (Big Jumbo J) *Let's Go! San Gou! (Let's Go! No.3) *Shocker Robot Yon Gou (Shocker Robot No.4) *Adventure Guy Kuuga (Bōken Yarō Kuuga) **Level 2 #Japanese: マイティフォーム! マイティキック! 冒険野郎! クウガ! #Romaji: Mighty Form! Mighty Kick! Bōken Yarō! Kuuga! #English: Mighty Form! Mighty Kick! Adventure Guy! Kuuga! **Level 3 #Japanese: マイティ・ドラゴン! ペガサス・タイタン! ライジング・アメイジング! アルティメット クウガ! #Romaji: Mighty, Dragon! Pegasus, Titan! Rising, Amazing! Ultimate Kuuga! #English: Mighty, Dragon! Pegasus, Titan! Rising, Amazing! Ultimate Kuuga! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Mighty Action X Level 2 and Mighty Brothers XX Level X theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Agito of the Sun (Taiyō no Agito) **Level 2 #Japanese: フレイム! ストーム! グランド! バーニング・シャイニング! 太陽のアギト! #Romaji: Flame! Storm! Ground! Burning! Shining! Taiyō no Agito! #English: Flame! Storm! Ground! Burning! Shining! Agito of the Sun! **Level 3 #Japanese: アギト, ギルス, G3! 目覚めろ魂! #Romaji: Agito, Gills, G3! Mezamero Tamashī! #English: Agito, Gills, G3! Awaken the Soul! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Dangerous Zombie Level 3 and Taddle Fantasy Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Armor Generation G3-X (Armor Generation G3-X) *Kaibutsu Gills (Monstrous Gills) *Surgical Another Agito (Geka no Another Agito) *Armor Generation G4 (Armor Generation G4) *Mirror Labyrinth Ryuki (Mirror Labyrinth Ryuki) **Level 2 #Japanese: ドラゴンナイト! ミラーラビリンス龍騎! #Romaji: Dragon Knight! Mirror Labyrinth Ryuki! #English: Dragon Knight! Mirror Labyrinth Ryuki! **Level 3 #Japanese: アドベント–ベント–ベント! ファイナルベント! #Romaji: Advent-vent-vent! Final Vent! #English: Advent-vent-vent! Final Vent! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Drago Knight Hunter Z Level 2 and DoReMiFa Beat Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Kazekishi Knight (Wind Knight Knight) *Police Zolda (Police Zolda) *Satsugai Kiken Ouja (Murder Danger Ouja) *Tiger's Heroes (Eiyu no Tiger) *Mirage Life Ryuga (Mirage Life Ryuga) *Shark Labyrinth Abyss (Same Labyrinth Abyss) *Moshi Moshi Faiz (Hello Hello Faiz) **Level 2 #Japanese: モシモシファイズ, モシモシファイズ! #Romaji: Moshi Moshi Faiz, Moshi Moshi Faiz! #English: Hello Faiz, Hello Faiz! **Level 3 #Japanese: ケータイひとつで５５５!「コンプリート」モシモシファイズ! #Romaji: Keitai Hitotsu de 5-5-5! Complete Moshi Moshi Faiz! #English: The First Phone is 5-5-5! Complete Hello Faiz! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Gekiatsu Robots Level 2 and DoReMiFa Beat Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Glorious Death Kaixa (Sange Kaixa) *Hakusen Delta (White Line Delta) *Teioh Omega Orga (Emperor Omega Orga) *King of Card Blade (King of Card Blade) **Level 2 #Japanese: キング! クイーン! エース! キングオブカードブレイド! #Romaji: King! Queen! Ace! King of Card Blade! #English: King! Queen! Ace! King of Card Blade! **Level 3 #Japanese: ブレイドにギャレンにカリスにレンゲル！トランプで勝負！ #Romaji: Blade ni Garren ni Chalice ni Leangle! Trump de Shōbu! #English: Blade and Garren and Chalice and Leangle! A Compete on Trump! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of DoReMiFa Beat Level 2 and Fast Bike Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Diamond the Garren (Diamond the Garren) *Heart Undead Chalice (Heart Undead Chalice) *Great Spider Leangle (Ōkumo Leangle) *Missing Ace Glaive (Missing Ace Glaive) *Taiko Master Hibiki (Taiko Master Hibiki) **Level 2 #Japanese: ヒット! ヒット! ヒット! 太鼓マスター響鬼! #Romaji: Hit! Hit! Hit! Taiko Master Hibiki! #English: Hit! Hit! Hit! Taiko Master Hibiki! **Level 3 #Japanese: ド–ドン–ドン–ド–ドン! ド–ドン–ドン–ド–ドン! 鍛えてますから響鬼! #Romaji: Do-Don-Don-Do-Don! Do-Don-Don-Do-Don! Kitaetemasukara Hibiki! #English: Do-Don-Don-Do-Don! Do-Don-Don-Do-Don! I work out, Hibiki! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of DoReMiFa Beat Level 2 and Bang Bang Shooting Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Yuusou Taifu Ibuki (Majestic Hurricane Ibuki) *Thunderstorm Todoroki (Thunderstorm Todoroki) *Guitar Hero Zanki (Guitar Hero Zanki) *Kengou Master Kabuki (Swordsman Master Kabuki) *Insect Wars Kabuto (Kochū Daisensō Kabuto) **Level 2 #Japanese: カブトにクワガタ! ハチ, トンボ, サソリ, バッタ! 昆虫大戦争! #Romaji: Kabuto ni Kuwagata! Hachi, Tonbo! Sasori, Batta! Konchū Daisensō! #English: Kabuto and Kuwagata! Bee, Dragonfly, Scorpion, Grasshopper! The Insect Wars! **Level 3 #Japanese: 天の道, キャストオフ! クロックアップ! ビートル! #Romaji: Ten no Michi, Cast Off! Clock Up! Beetle! #English: The Path of Heaven, Cast Off! Clock Up! Beetle! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Jet Combat Level 3 and Fast Bike Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Stag Sword Gatack (Stag Sword Gatack) *Sting Wasp Thebee (Sting Wasp Thebee) *Dragonfly Shooter Drake (Tonbo Ite Drake) *Prince Scorpion Sasword (Sasori Ōji Sasword) *Black Insect Dark Kabuto (Kuroi Kochū Dark Kabuto) *King Beetle Caucasus (King Beetle Caucasus) *Time Express Den-O (Jikū Tokkyū Den-O) **Level 2 #Japanese: デン–デン–電王! 電車で参上! 時空特急, 行くぜクライマックスジャンプ! #Romaji: Den-Den-Den-O! Densha de Sanjō! Jikū Tokkyū, Ikuze Climax Jump! #English: Den-Den-Den-O! The Train has Arrived! Time Express, Let’s Go Climax Jump! **Level 3 #Japanese: 出発進行! モモ–ウラ–キン–リュウ! デネブにジークについでにテディ! #Romaji: Shuppatsu Shinkō! Momo Ura Kin Ryuu! Deneb ni Sieg ni Tsuideni Teddy! #English: All aboard! Momo, Ura, Kin, Ryuu! Deneb and Sieg and Finally Teddy! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Fast Bike Level 3 and DoReMiFa Beat Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Strongest Zeronos (Tsuyoi Zeronos) *Countdown New Den-O (Countdown New Den-O) *Fang Liner Gaoh (Fang Liner Gaoh) *Bekkaku Mafia Nega Den-O (Exceptional Mafia Nega Den-O) *DokiDoki Makai Castle Kiva (DokiDoki Makai-jō Kiva) **Level 2 #Japanese: バ–バン–バン–バン–バンパイア! 魔界城キバ! #Romaji: Va-Vam-Vam-Vam-Vampire! Makai-jō Kiva! #English: Va-Vam-Vam-Vam-Vampire! Makai Castle Kiva! **Level 3 #Japanese: ドキドキ! カミツキ! キバットバット! ガブッと変身! エンペラーキバ! #Romaji: DokiDoki! Kamitsuki! Kivat-Bat! Gabutto Henshin! Emperor Kiva! #English: Pounding! Crunch! Kivat-Bat's Bite Transformation! Emperor Kiva! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Dangerous Zombie Level 2 and Shakariki Sports Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Christian Knight Ixa (Christian Kishi Ixa) *Stained Glass Saga (Stained Glass Saga) *Zetsumetsu Dracula Dark Kiva (Extinction Dracula Dark Kiva) *Blizzard Rey (Blizzard Rey) *Makai Castle Arc (Makai-jō no Arc) *Barcode Warrior Decade (Barcode Warrior Decade) **Level 2 #Japanese: デストロイヤー! 世界の破壊者! バーコードウォーリアー! #Romaji: Detroyer! Sekai no Hakaisha! Barcode Warrior! #English: Detroyer! Destroyer of worlds, the Barcode Warrior! **Level 3 #Japanese: 通りすがる世界巡る, おのれディケイド! #Romaji: Tōri Sugaru Sekai Meguru, Onore Decade! #English: Passing Through All of the Worlds, Curse you Decade! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Dangerous Zombie Level 3 and Taddle Quest Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Treasures Hunter Diend (Treasures Hunter Diend) *White Sabre Kiva-la (White Sabre Kiva-la) *Detective Double Gashat (Meitantei Double) **Level 2 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: **Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Gekiatsu Robots Level 3 and Mighty Brothers XX Level X theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Speed Accel (Speed Accel) **Level 2 #Japanese: スピード! スピード! スピード! スピードアクセル! #Romaji: Speed! Speed! Speed! Speed Accel! #English: Speed! Speed! Speed! Speed Accel! **Level 3 #Japanese: アク–アク–アクセル! バイクフォーム! アクセルメモリ! #Romaji: Acc-Acc-Accel! Bike Form! Accel Memory! #English: Acc-Acc-Accel! Bike Form! Accel Memory! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of DoReMiFa Beat Level 2 and Fast Bike Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Nobody of Skull (Nobody of Skull) *Level 2 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *Never of Eternal (Never of Eternal) *Level 2 #Japanese: A-to-Z! 永遠をエターナル! さあ, 地獄を楽しみな! #Romaji: A-to-Z! Eien o Eternal! Sā, Jigoku wo Tanoshimina! #English: A-to-Z! Eternal the Eternity! Now, enjoy Hell! *Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Rider Chronicle Level X and Bang Bang Shooting Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Jungle OOO (Jungle OOO) **Level 2 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: **Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Shakariki Sports Level 2 and Shakariki Sports Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Medal Collect Birth (Medal Collect Birth) **Level 2 #Japanese: メダルコレクトバース! メダルコレクトバース! #Romaji: Medal Collect Birth! Medal Collect Birth! #English: Medal Collect Birth! Medal Collect Birth! **Level 3 #Japanese: サソリ! カニ! エビ! バース! バース・デイ~! #Romaji: Sasori! Kani! Ebi! Birth! Birth Day~! #English: Scorpion! Crab! Shrimp! Birth! Birth Day~! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Gekiatsu Robots Level 2 and Shakariki Sports Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Namiutsu Aqua (Wave Aqua) *Level 2 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *Evil Diving Poseidon (Evil Diving Poseidon) *Level 2 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *Uchu no Fourze (Space Fourze) **Level 2 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: **Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Jet Combat Level 3 and Gekiatsu Robots Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Kung-Fu Fist Meteor (Kung-Fu Fist Meteor) **Level 2 #Japanese: カンフーフィストで宇宙! ホワチャー!! カンフーフィストメテオ! #Romaji: Kung-Fu Fist de Uchū! HWACHAA!! Kung-Fu Fist Meteor! #English: Kung-Fu Fist in Space! HWACHAA!! Kung-Fu Fist Meteor! **Level 3 #Japanese: お前の運命は! 俺が決める! #Romaji: Omae no Sadame wa! Ore ga Kimeru! #English: Your Fate is Mine to Decide! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of DoReMiFa Beat Level 3 and Giri Giri Chambara Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Idol Nadeshiko (Idol Nadeshiko) **Level 2 #Japanese: シーズ・オブ・ライフ・フロム・ザ・ユニヴァース! アイドルなでしこ! #Romaji: Seeds of Life from the Universe! Idol Nadeshiko! #English: Seeds of Life from the Universe! Idol Nadeshiko! **Level 3 #Japanese: ライダー! ライダー! ロケットパンチ! スマイル! スマイル! 宇宙きた! #Romaji: Rider! Rider! Rocket Punch! Smile! Smile! Uchū kita! #English: Rider! Rider! Rocket Punch! Smile! Smile! Space is here! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Taddle Quest Level 2 and Jet Combat Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Magic the Wizard (Magic the Wizard) **Level 2 #Japanese: シャ–シャ–シャバドゥビタッチで変身! プリーズ! マジック・ザ・ウィザード! #Romaji: Sha-Sha-Shabadoobie, Touch de Henshin! Please! Magic the Wizard! #English: Sha-Sha-Shabadoobie, The Touch Transforms! Please! Magic The Wizard! **Level 3 #Japanese: ド–ド–ドラゴ！ラ–ラ–ラ–ライズ! フレイム! ウォーター! ハリケーン! ランド! オールドラゴン! #Romaji: Do-Do-Drago! Ra-Ra-Ra-Rise! Flame! Water! Hurricane! Land! All Dragon! #English: Do-Do-Drago! Ra-Ra-Ra-Rise! Flame! Water! Hurricane! Land! All Dragon! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of DoReMiFa Beat Level 3 and Drago Knight Hunter Z Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Mayonnaise Beast (Mayonnaise Beast) **Level 2 #Japanese: ファルコ! カメレオ! バッファ! ドルフィ! マヨネーズご馳走! ビーストキマイラ! #Romaji: Falco! Chameleo! Buffa! Dolphi! Mayonnaise Gochisō! Beast Chimara! #English: Falco! Chameleo! Buffa! Dolphi! Mayonnaise Good Eats! Beast Chimara! **Level 3 #Japanese: ライオン! ライオン! ライオン! ライオン! マヨネーズビースト! #Romaji: Lion! Lion! Lion! Lion! Mayonnaise Beast! #English: Lion! Lion! Lion! Lion! Mayonnaise Beast! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Shakariki Sports Level 3 and Bang Bang Shooting Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Magic the Mage *Level 2 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *The End Sorcerer Gashat (The End Sorcerer Gashat) → Kamen Rider Wizard **Level 2 #Japanese: 黄金ジ・エンド・ソーサラー, ナウ. #Romaji: Kogane The End Sorcerer, Now. #English: Golden The End Sorcerer, Now. **Level 3 #Japanese: 終のフィナーレ! ジ・エンド・ソーサラー! #Romaji: Owari no Finale! The End Sorcerer! #English: The End of Finale! The End Sorcerer! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Taddle Fantasy Level 3 and Taddle Fantasy Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. Wiseman of the Memories (Kioku no Wiseman) *Level 2 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *Toukenden Gaim (Sword Legend Gaim) **Level 2 #Japanese:「ソイヤ!」刀剣伝, 橙–大–橙–丸! 鎧武オンステージ! #Romaji: Soiya! Tōken-den, Dai-Dai-Dai-Maru! Gaim on Stage! #English: Soiya! Sword Legend, Dai-Dai-Dai-Maru! Gaim on Stage! **Level 3 #Japanese: オレンジアームズ! フルーツ巡る! フルーツサムライ! #Romaji: Orange Arms! Fruit Meguru! Fruit Samurai! #English: Orange Arms! Fruit Around! Fruit Samurai! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Giri Giri Chambara Level 2 and Taddle Quest Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Bana-Knight Baron (Bana-Knight Baron) **Level 2 #Japanese: バナナで決闘! マンゴーは墜落! バナナイトバロン! #Romaji: Banana de Kettō! Mango wa Tsuiraku! Bana-Knight Baron! #English: Duel in the Banana! Mango is Punishing! BanaKnight Baron! **Level 3 #Japanese: ナイト・オブ・スピア〜! #Romaji: Knight of Spear~! #English: Knight of Spear~! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Taddle Quest Level 2 and Taddle Quest Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Uragiri Ryu Ryugen (Betrayal Dragon Ryugen) **Level 2 #Japanese: ハイー! ハッ–ハッ–ハッ! 裏切り竜リュウゲン! #Romaji: Hai! Ha-Ha-Ha! Uragiri Ryu Ryugen! #English: Hai! Ha-Ha-Ha! Betrayal Dragon Ryugen! **Level 3 #Japanese: ブドウ! キウィ! 僕も行きます! #Romaji: Budou! Kiwi! Boku mo Ikimasu! #English: Grape! Kiwi! I will also Go! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of DoReMiFa Beat Level 2 and Bang Bang Shooting Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Zangetsu of Heavens (Tenka no Zangetsu) **Level 2 #Japanese: 天下御免, 天下の斬月! #Romaji: Tenka Gomen, Tenka no Zangetsu! #English: Authorized by the Heavens, Zangetsu of Heavens! **Level 3 #Japanese: 白いアーマード! 射手のソーダ! メロンエナジー ! #Romaji: Shiroi Armored! Ite no Soda! Melon Energy! #English: White Armored! Soda of Archer! Melon Energy! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Giri Giri Chambara Level 2 and Taddle Quest Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Never Give Up Gridon (Never Give Up Gridon) **Level 2 #Japanese: ネバー・ギブ・アップ〜! #Romaji: Never Give Up~! #English: Never Give Up~! **Level 3 #Japanese: ドン–ドン–ドングリ! グリドンインパクト, ネバー・ギブ・アップグリドン! #Romaji: Don-Don-Donguri! Gridon Impact, Never Give Up Gridon! #English: A-A-Acorn! Gridon Impact, Never Give Up Gridon! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Taddle Quest Level 3 and DoReMiFa Beat Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Yari Giri Kurokage (Spear Slash Kurokage) **Level 2 #Japanese: ヤリギリ! ヤリギリ! マツボックリ! 黒影! #Romaji: Yari Giri! Yari Giri! Matsubokkuri! Kurokage! #English: Spear Slash! Spear Slash! Pinecone! Kurokage! **Level 3 #Japanese: ヤリギリ! ヤリギリ! 黒影! #Romaji: Yari Giri! Yari Giri! Kurokage! #English: Spear Slash! Spear Slash! Kurokage! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Shakariki Sports Level 2 and Giri Giri Chambara Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Durian Newcomer Bravo (Durian Newcomer Bravo) *Level 2 #Japanese: ソ–ソー–ソー–ソ–ソー! デン–デン–デンジャラス ドリアンニューカマーブラボー! #Romaji: Sa-Saw-Saw-Sa-Saw! Dan-Dan-Dangerous! Durian Newcomer Bravo! #English: Sa-Saw-Saw-Sa-Saw! Dan-Dan-Dangerous! Durian Newcomer Bravo! *Level 3 #Japanese: ミスター ミスター! ミスター! ミスター・ドリアン! #Romaji: Mister! Mister! Mister! Mister Durian! #English: Mister! Mister! Mister! Mister Durian! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Bang Bang Shooting Level 3 and DoReMiFa Beat Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Kurumi Punch Knuckle (Walnut Punch Knuckle) *Level 2 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *Incredible Duke (Incredible Duke) *Level 2 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *Peach Queen Marika (Peach Queen Marika) *Level 2 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *Cherry Archer Sigurd (Cherry Archer Sigurd) *Level 2 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *Ja no Densetsu Bujin Gaim (Evil Legendary Bujin Gaim) *Level 2 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: Underworld Ryugen Yomi (Underworld Ryugen Yomi) *Level 2 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *The Golden Fruit Mars (Ougon no Kajitsu Mars) *Level 2 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *I am a Ball Kamuro (I am a Ball Kamuro) *Level 2 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *Kuroi Ringo Jam (Black Apple Jam) *Level 2 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *Forbidden Apple Idunn (Forbidden Apple Idunn) *Level 2 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *The Weak Tyrant (Jakusha Tyrant) *Level 2 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *Makeinu Black Baron (Loser Black Baron) *Level 2 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *Full Throttle Drive (Full Throttle Drive) **Level 2 #Japanese: トライ–トライ–トライ! トライドロンで爆走! ひとつ走り付き合えよフルスロットルドライブ! #Romaji: Tri-Tri-Tri-Tridoron Hitoppashiri Tsukiaeyo Full Throttle Drive! #English: Tri-Tri-Tri-Tridoron is Blast! Let's go for a ride with Full Throttle Drive! **Level 3 #Japanese: ブ–ブン–ブーン! ブン–ブ–ブーン! 脳細胞がトップギア! #Romaji: Bu-Bun-Būn! Bun-Bu-Būn! Nō Saibō ga Top Gear! #English: Bu-Bun-Bun! Bun-Bu-Bun! Brain cells are in Top Gear! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Fast Bike Level 3 and Bang Bang Shooting Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Yujou Camera Mach (Friendship Cameraman Mach) **Level 2 #Japanese: 追跡, 撲滅, いずれもマッハ! #Romaji: Tsuiseki, Bokumetsu, Izure mo Mach! #English: Tracking, Terminating, Both done at Mach! **Level 3 #Japanese: 曲がる! 危険! 止まれ! 拡散! 友情カメラ! #Romaji: Magaru! Kiken! Tomare! Kakusan! Yujou Camera! #English: Turn! Danger! Stop! Scatter! Friendship Camera! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Proto Mighty Action X Level 2 and Fast Bike Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Full Break Chaser (Full Break Chaser) **Level 2 #Japanese: 正義の力! フルブレークチェイサー! #Romaji: Seigi no Chikara! Full Break Chaser! #English: The Justice Power! Full Break Chaser! **Level 3 #Japanese:「スパイダー! コブラ! バット!」ブレイクアップ! #Romaji: Cobra! Bat! Break Up! #English: Cobra! Bat! Break Up! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Dangerous Zombie Level 2 and Rider Chronicle Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. Future of Dark Drive (Future of Dark Drive) **Level 2 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: **Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Taddle Legacy Level 2 and Proto Fast Bike Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Kaigan Ghost Gashat (Kaigan Ghost) **Level 2 #Japanese: 命燃やす! 覚悟決める! 俺がゴースト! #Romaji: Inochi Moyasu! Kakugo Kimeru! Ore ga Ghost! #English: Life is Burning Up! Decide to Prepare Yourself! I am a Ghost! **Level 3 #Japanese: ゴー! ゴ–ゴー! ゴ–ゴー! 開眼レツゴースト！ゴー! ゴ–ゴー! ゴ–ゴー! 開眼カクゴースト! #Romaji: Go! Go-Go! Go-Go! Kaigan, Let's Go! Go! Go-Go! Go-Go! Kaigan, Kaku Ghost! #English: Go! Go-Go! Go-Go! Open Eyes, Let’s Go! Go! Go-Go! Go-Go! Open Eyes, Kaku Ghost! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Taddle Quest Level 2 and Mighty Action X Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Kaigan Specter Gashat (Kaigan Specter) **Level 2 #Japanese: レディゴー! レディゴー! 俺の生き様見せてやる! #Romaji: Ready Go! Ready Go! Ore no Ikizama Misete Yaru! #English: Ready Go! Ready Go! I'll Show You, My Way of Life! **Level 3 #Japanese: 開眼スペクター! ディープスペクター! シンスペクター! #Romaji: Kaigan Specter! Deep Specter! Sin Specter! #English: Open Eyes Specter! Deep Specter! Sin Specter! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Bang Bang Shooting Level 2 and Taddle Quest Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Necrom's Takoyaki (Takoyaki no Necrom) **Level 2 #Japanese: もぐもぐ! もぐもぐ! たこ焼きのネクロム! #Romaji: Mogumogu! Mogumogu! Takoyaki no Necrom! #English: Munching! Munching! Necrom's Takoyaki! **Level 3 #Japanese: たこ焼きで食べる!「エスサー!」テンガン! ネクロム! #Romaji: Takoyaki de Taberu! Sir! Tengan! Necrom! #English: Eat a Takoyaki! Sir! Tengan! Necrom! *The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Bang Bang Shooting Level 2 and DoReMiFa Beat Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. Royale Princess Necrom P (Royale Princess Necrom P) **Level 2 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: **Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Taddle Quest Level 2 and Drago Knight Hunter Z Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. Yami no Tamashii Dark Ghost (Darkness Soul Dark Ghost) **Level 2 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: **Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Giri Giri Chambara Level 2 and Drago Knight Hunter Z Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Violent Amazon Omega (Violent Amazon Omega) *Level 2 #Japanese: エボリューション!! ビーストインサイド! アマゾンオメガ! #Romaji: Evolution!! Beast Inside! Amazon Omega! #English: Evolution!! Beast Inside! Amazon Omega! *Level 3 #Japanese: エボル–エボリューション!「ヴィオレント」アマゾンオメガ! #Romaji: Evolu-Evolution! Violent Amazon Omega! #English: Evolu-Evolution! Violent Amazon Omega! *The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Dangerous Zombie Level 3 and Dangerous Zombie Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Egg Wild Amazon Alpha (Egg Wild Amazon Alpha) *Level 2 #Japanese: ワイルド! ワイルド! ワ–ワイ–ワイ–ワ–ワイルド! 俺の目的はアマゾンアルファ! #Romaji: Wild! Wild! Wa-Wi-Wi-Wa-Wild! Ore no Mokuteki wa Amazon Alpha! #English: Wild! Wild! W-Wi-Wi-W-Wild! My Purpose is Amazon Alpha! *Level 3 #Japanese: エッグワイルド! （アルファ!) エッグワイルド! アマゾン! #Romaji: Egg Wild! (Alpha!) Egg Wild! Amazon! #English: Egg Wild! (Alpha!) Egg Wild! Amazon! *The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Shakariki Sports Level 3 and Shakariki Sports Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Return of Amazon Sigma (Return of Amazon Sigma) *Level 2 #Japanese: シグマ! 殺してアマゾン! 変身はアマゾン! リターン・オブ・アマゾン! #Romaji: Sigma! Koroshi te Amazon! Henshin wa Amazon! Return of Amazon! #English: Sigma! Killing by Amazon! Transform is Amazon! Return of Amazon! *Level 3 #Japanese: 俺がシグマ! お前はアルファ! オメガお前も! リターン・オブ・アマゾン! #Romaji: Ore ga Sigma! Omae wa Alpha! Omega Omaemo! Return of Amazon! #English: I am Sigma! You is a Alpha! And you're Omega! Return of Amazon! *The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Taddle Legacy Level 50 and Perfect Knock Out Level 99 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. Oc Rider *Densetsu no Heikouga (Legendary Heikouga) *Black Darkness Nigror (Kuroi Yami Nigror) *Collect Alter (Atsumeru Alter) *Robot of Spy G1-X (Robot of Spy G1-X) *Ichigo Cooking G2-X (Strawberry Cooking G2-X) *Pegasus Survival Clash (Pegasus Seizon Clash) *Kiri Kiri Sickle (Cutting Sickle) *Shadow Crow Karus (Shadow Crow Karus) *Kaizoku Kraken (Pirate Kraken) *Call of Tau (Call of Tau) *Psycho Phone Mew (Psycho Phone Mew) *Sword of Unisus (Sword of Unisus) *Piano Consert Reijin (Piano Consert Reijin) *Rocky Star Odaki (Rocky Star Odaki) *Yurei Song Kowaki (Ghost Song Kowaki) *Chie Konchu Roach (Wisdom Insect Roach) *Metal Spider Kumo (Metal Spider Kumo) *Otome Ressha Den-Joo (Maiden Train Den-Joo) *Night Awoken Akuryo (Night Awoken Akuryo) *Moon Priest Goyle (Moon Priest Goyle) *Barcode Universe Ten-X (Barcode Universe Ten-X) *Gemini Double-O (Gemini Double-O) *Lover Vee (Chou-Aisha Vee) *Sickle Hunter (Sickle Hunter) *Kyouryoku Hybrid (Powerful Hybrid) *Apocalypse Spawn (Apocalypse Spawn) *Ginga no Universe Steller (Galaxy Universe Steller) *Earth Space Asteroid (Earth Space Asteroid) *Jewels of Anchant (Hōseki no Anchant) *Pretty Witch Kastelle (Pretty Witch Kastelle) **Level 2 #Japanese: チェンジ! プリーズ! フラワー! プリティ! ウィッチキャステール #Romaji: Change! Please! Flower! Pretty! Witch Kastelle! #English: Change! Please! Flower! Pretty! Witch Kastelle! **Level 3 #Japanese: ルパッチマジック! ウィッチの気合いぜ! #Romaji: Lupachi Magic! Witch no Kiai ze! #English: Lupachi Magic! Spirit of the Witch! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Fast Bike Level 2 and Mighty Action X Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Blizzard Orloc (Blizzard Orloc) **Level 2 #Japanese: ブリザード! ブリザード! ブリザード! ブリザードオーロック! #Romaji: Blizzard! Blizzard! Blizzard! Blizzard Orloc! #English: Blizzard! Blizzard! Blizzard! Blizzard Orloc! **Level 3 #Japanese: 危険アイシー! クロー, プリーズ! イエティが参上! #Romaji: Kiken Icy! Claw, Please! Yeti ga Sanjō! #English: Danger an Icy! Claw, Please! The Yeti is Arrived! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of DoReMiFa Beat Level 2 and Gekiatsu Robots Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *History Magic Sage (Rekishi Mahō Sage) **Level 2 #Japanese: ルナーと古代! 歴史魔法セージ! #Romaji: Lunar to Kodai! Rekishi Mahō Sage! #English: Lunar and Ancient! History Magic Sage! **Level 3 #Japanese: 力尽くマジックた強! 古代の時間! #Romaji: Chikaradzuku Magic ta Tsuyo! Kodai no Jikan! #English: Magic with All one's might was Strong! Time of Ancient! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Taddle Fantasy Level 2 and Dangerous Zombie Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Hover Wizard Diavo (Hover Wizard Diavo) **Level 2 #Japanese: チョーイイネ, サイコー! ホバーウィザードヂアボ! #Romaji: Chōīne, Saikō! Hover Wizard Diavo! #English: Very nice, Awesome! Hover Wizard Diavo! **Level 3 #Japanese: 学校を失った! 精鋭の魔術! ヂアボ、プリーズ! #Romaji: Gakkō o Ushinatta! Seiei no Majutsu! Diavo, Please! #English: I Lost my School! The Elite Magician! Diavo, Please! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Bang Bang Shooting Level 2 and DoReMiFa Beat Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Shinsei Mage Magus (Nova Mage Magus) *Hell Master Varg (Hell Master Varg) *Royalty Pharaoh Horus (Ōke Pharaoh Horus) *Opentime Topaz (Opentime Topaz) *Ringo Chambara Saven Gashat (Apples Swordfight Saven Gashat) **Level 2 #Japanese: リンゴチャンバラ! リンゴチャンバラ! #Romaji: Ringo Chambara! Ringo Chambara! #English: Apples Swordfight! Apples Swordfight! **Level 3 #Japanese: リンゴ! リンゴ! ツルギ! ファイト! ファイト! 生き様サベーン! #Romaji: Ringo! Ringo! Tsurugi! Fight! Fight! Ikizama Saven! #English: Apples! Apples! Swords! Fight! Fight! Living like a Saven! *The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Dangerous Zombie Level 2 and Jet Combat Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Full Blue Kendate Gashat (Full Blue Kendate Gashat) **Level 2 #Japanese: 青いのサムライ！ フルブルー剣立! #Romaji: Aoi no Samurai! Full Blue Kendate! #English: The Blue Samurai! Full Blue Kendate! **Level 3 #Japanese: ブルーベリー! 侍のグレート! 君は天才だ! #Romaji: Blueberry! Samurai no Great! Kimi wa Tensai da! #English: Blueberry! Great of Samurai! It's You are a Genius! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Drago Knight Hunter Z Level 2 and Dangerous Zombie Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Berry Royale Haku (Berry Royale Haku) *Fierce Hero Shinra (Fierce Hero Shinra) *Tru Heart Maiden (Tru Heart Maiden) *King Snake Sultan (Daiōh Hebi Sultan) *Cloud Barry Raja (Cloud Barry Raja) *Thunder King Thor (Thunder King Thor) *Fruit Slice Taikyu (Fruit Slice Taikyu) *Monk Nunchaku Soku (Monk Nunchaku Soku) *Jinja Souryo Arani (Shrine Priestess Arani) *Dragon Fruit Forseti (Dragon Fruit Forseti) *Ushikai Rolento (Cattleman Rolento) *Blue Cannon Dorone (Blue Cannon Dorone) *Buddha Bujin Rama (Buddha Warrior Rama) **Level 2 #Japanese: ブッ–ブッ–ブッ–ブッ–ブッダ武人! いざ戦えラマ! #Romaji: Bud-Bud-Bud-Bud-Buddha Bujin! Iza Tatakae Rama! #English: Bud-Bud-Bud-Bud-Buddha Warrior! Fight me Rama! **Level 3 #Japanese: ライブハード! 俺意志戦る! ブッダ武人ラマ! #Romaji: Live Hard! Ore Ishi-senru! Buddha Bujin Rama! #English: Live Hard! I will Fight! Buddha Warrior Rama! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Fast Bike Level 3 and DoReMiFa Beat Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Roadstar Racer (Roadstar Racer) *Level 2 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *Rumbling Riot Terra (Būnbūn Riot Terra) **Level 2 #Japanese: タイプストーム! スパイク・ダンプ! ぶぅんぶぅんライオットテッラ! #Romaji: Type Storm! Spike, Damp! Būnbūn Riot Terra! #English: Type Storm! Spike, Damp! Rumbling Riot Terra! **Level 3 #Japanese: 青い汚れの嵐! タイヤ交換! あなたの道! #Romaji: Aoi Yogore no Arashi! Tire Koukan! Anata no Michi! #English: Blue Dirt Storm! Tire Exchange! Your Roads! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Dangerous Zombie Level 3 and Jet Combat Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Mystic Spirit (Mystic Spirit) *Level 2 #Japanese: カイ–カイ–カイ–ガンガン! スピリット! 全て見て! ミスティックスピリット! #Romaji: Kai-Kai-Kai-Kaigan! Spirit! Subete Mite! Mystic Spirit! #English: Kai-Kai-Kai-Kaigan! Spirit! The All-Seeing! Mystic Spirit! *Level 3 #Japanese:「アイ!」アイ! アイ! アイ! バッチリミロー! #Romaji: Eye! Eye-Eye-Eye! Bacchirimirō! #English: Eye! Eye-Eye-Eye! Watch me now! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Mighty Action X Level 3 and DoReMiFa Beat Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Reborn Anyu (Reborn Anyu) *Level 2 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *Chinmoku Morrigan (Silent Spirit Morrigan) *Mizugame Sirens (Water Jar Wisp) *Ghost Rebellion Phantom (Ghost Rebellion Phantom) *Deadly Shinigami (Deadly Shinigami) *Old Master Elder (Old Master Elder) *Death Kaigan Zonbie (Death Kaigan Zonbie) *Monster Spirit Mytho (Monster Spirit Mytho) *Glory Animal Cyberider (Eikō Dōbutsu Cyberider) *Level 2 #Japanese: ガオ! 動物サイバー! ガ–ガオ! 栄光動物! #Romaji: Gao! Dōbutsu Cyber! Ga-Gao! Eikō Dōbutsu! #English: Gao! Animal Cyber! Ga-Gao! Glory Animal! *Level 3 #Japanese: ホース, ユニコーンとペガサス! 行くそ栄光! アリコーンチェンジ! サイバーライダー! #Romaji: Horses, Unicorn to Pegasus! Ikuso Eikou! Alicorn Change! Cyberider! #English: Horses, Unicorn and Pegasus! Let's Go, Eikou! Alicorn Change! Cyberider! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Night of Safari Level 2 and Drago Knight Hunter Z Level 5 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Demon God Stupa (Akuma-shin Stupa) *Class Ride Un/Code (Class Ride Un/Code) *Level 2 #Japanese: コードがハッキング! ニュークラス! オールドクラス! クラスライドUN/コード! #Romaji: Code ga Hacking! New Class! Old Class! Class Ride Un/Code! #English: Code is Hacking! New Class! Old Class! Class Ride Un/Code! *Level 3 #Japanese: ナイト スレイヤー ハンター, デ–デ–デローダー! クラスライドUN/コード! #Romaji: Knight Slayer Hunter, De-De-Deroader! Class Ride Un/Code! #English: Knight Slayer Hunter, De-De-Deroader! Class Ride Un/Code! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Kingdoms Chess Level 2 and Shuffle Solitaire Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Card the World Tarot (Card the World Tarot) *Mangetsu Twilight (Full Moon Twilight) *Level 2 #Japanese: 闇の天使! 光の天使! 満月トワイライト! #Romaji: Yami no Tenshi! Hikari no Tenshi! Mangetsu Twilight! #English: Dark Angel! Light Angel! Full Moon Twilight! *Level 3 #Japanese: ジャッジメントライズ〜! #Romaji: Judgement Rise~! #English: Judgement Rise~! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Taddle Quest Level 2 and Taddle Quest Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Spin and Jump Pinkie (Spin and Jump Pinkie) *Alien Rhythm Xeno (Alien Rhythm Xeno) *Level 2 #Japanese: サイファイ! ヒップホップ! ロックンロール! UFO! エイリアンリズムゼノ! #Romaji: Sci-Fi! Hip-Hop! Rock & Roll! UFO! Alien Rhythm Xeno! #English: Sci-Fi! Hip-Hop! Rock & Roll! UFO! Alien Rhythm Xeno! *Level 3 #Japanese: ミュージッカー! ソーサー! ユーフォープレイング! ゼノ! #Romaji: Musicer! Saucer! UFO Playing! Xeno! #English: Musicer! Saucer! UFO Playing! Xeno! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of DoReMiFa Beat Level 3 and Proto Mighty Action X Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Future Draw Styler (Future Draw Styler) *Level 2 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Proto Mighty Action X Level 2 and Bang Bang Shooting Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. Super Sentai Games Super Sentai *Muteki Gorenger (Invincible Gorenger) *Trump of J.A.K.Q (Trump of J.A.K.Q) *Dance Battle Fever J (Dance Battle Fever J) *Power Boxing Denziman (Power Boxing Denziman) *Taiyougun Sun Vulcan (Sun Military Sun Vulcan) *Gems Master Goggle V (Gems Master Goggle V) *Bakuretsu Dynaman (Explosions Dynaman) *Bioenergy Bioman (Bioenergy Bioman) *Changeman of the Mystical (Shinpi no Changeman) *Supernova Flashman (Supernova Flashman) *Hikari Senshi Maskman (Light Warrior Maskman) *Liveman's Zoos (Zoos no Liveman) *Kousoku Turboranger (Highspeed Turboranger) *Yuumeina Kagaku Fiveman (Famous Science Fiveman) *Tori Force Jetman (Bird Force Jetman) *Dinosaurs Fossil Zyuranger (Kyōryū Kaseki Zyuranger) *Gosei Densetsu Dairanger (Five-Star Legend Dairanger) *Ninja the Kakuranger (Ninja the Kakuranger) *Bunmei Kodai Ohranger (Civilizations Ancient Ohranger) *Gekisou Carranger (Racing Carranger) *Digital Research Megaranger (Digital Research Megaranger) *Starbeast Blades Gingaman (Seijū no Yaiba Gingaman) *Rescue GoGoFive (Rescue GoGoFive) *Timeranger of Future (Mirai no Timeranger) *Wild Roar Gaoranger (Wild Roar Gaoranger) #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Dangerous Zombie Level 3 and Drago Knight Hunter Z Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Ninpu Hurricaneger (Ninpu Hurricaneger) #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Hurricane Ninja Level 2 and Jet Combat Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Bakuryuu Abaranger (Blastasaur Abaranger) #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Shakariki Sports Level 2 and Dangerous Zombie Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Space Police Dekaranger (Space Police Dekaranger) #Japanese: ガ–ガン–ガン–ガ–ガン! バ–バン–バン–バ–バン! S.P.D デカレンジャー! #Romaji: Ga-Gan-Gan-Ga-Gan! Ba-Bang-Bang-Ba-Bang! S.P.D Dekaranger! #English: Ga-Gan-Gan-Ga-Gan! Ba-Bang-Bang-Ba-Bang! S.P.D Dekaranger! *Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Bang Bang Shooting Level 3 and Proto Taddle Quest Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Mahou Element Magiranger (Magical Element Magiranger) #Japanese: 魔法エレメント! マジレンジャー! #Romaji: Mahou Element! Magiranger! #English: Magical Element! Magiranger! *Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of DoReMiFa Beat Level 2 and Dangerous Zombie Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Daibouken Boukenger (Great Adventure Boukenger) #Japanese: ゴー–ゴー–ゴー! ゴー–ゴー, レディゴー! 轟轟戦隊, 大ボウケンジャー! #Romaji: Go-Go-Go! Go-Go, Ready Go! Gogo Sentai Dai-Boukenger! #English: Go-Go-Go! Go-Go, Ready Go! Gogo Sentai Great Boukenger! *Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Fast Bike Level 3 and Taddle Quest Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Jukenden Gekiranger (Beast-Fist Legend Gekiranger) #Japanese: タイガー! チーター! ジャガー! 獣拳ゲキレンジャー! #Romaji: Tiger! Cheetah! Juguar! Jūken Gekiranger! #English: Tiger! Cheetah! Juguar! Beast-Fist Gekiranger! *Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Giri Giri Chambara Level 3 and Bang Bang Shooting Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Engine Soul Go-Onger (Engine Soul Go-Onger) #Japanese: 炎神! ソウル! 激走! レッツゴー! ゴーオンジャー #Romaji: Engine! Soul! Gekisō! Let's Go! Go-Onger! #English: Engine! Soul! Racing! Let's Go! Go-Onger! *Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Fast Bike Level 2 and Ju Ju Burger Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Samurai Shinkenger (Samurai Shinkenger) #Japanese: レッツ武士道! 勝負しよう! 侍シンケンジャー! #Romaji: Let's Bushido! Shōbu Shiyō! Samurai Shinkenger! #English: Let's Bushido! Let's take this Challenge! Samurai Shinkenger! *Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Taddle Quest Level 2 and Giri Giri Chambara Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Gosei Tenshi Goseiger (Gosei Angels Goseiger) #Japanese: テンソウ! テンソウ! ゴッチャ! 護星! 護星! 天使ゴセイジャー! #Romaji: #English: *Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Jet Combat Level 3 and Ju Ju Burger Level 4 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Kaizoku Gokaiger (Pirate Gokaiger) *Level 2 #Japanese: 宇宙海賊! 最大宝! 海賊ゴーカイジャー! #Romaji: Uchū Kaizoku! Saidai Otakara! Kaizoku Gokaiger! #English: Space Pirate! A Greatest Treasure! Pirate Gokaiger! *Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Taddle Quest Level 2 and Fast Bike Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Mission Go-Busters (Mission Go-Busters) *Level 2 #Japanese: バスターズシップ! シャットダウン完了! ゴーバスターズ! #Romaji: Busters Ship! Shutdown Kanryō! Go-Busters! #English: Busters Ship! Shutdown Complete! Go-Busters! *Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Taddle Quest Level 2 and DoReMiFa Beat Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Dino Brave Kyoryuger (Dino Brave Kyoryuger) *Level 2 #Japanese: ガブティラ! ディノブレイブキョウリュウジャー! #Romaji: Gabutyra! Dino Brave Kyoryuger! #English: Gabutyra! Dino Brave Kyoryuger! *Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Drago Knight Hunter Z Level 2 and Bang Bang Shooting Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Rainbow the ToQger (Rainbow the ToQger) *Level 2 #Japanese: 始発駅、特急烈車で行こう! レインボー・ザ・トッキュウジャー! #Romaji: Shihatsueki, Tokkyū Ressha de Ikō! Rainbow the ToQger! #English: Starting Station, Let's Go the Express Train! Rainbow the ToQger! *Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Proto Gekiatsu Robots Level 2 and Bang Bang Shooting Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Shuriken Ninninger (Shuriken Ninninger) *Level 2 #Japanese: わっしょい! わっしょい! わっしょい! 手裏剣ニンニンジャー! #Romaji: Wasshoi! Wasshoi! Wasshoi! Shuriken Ninninger! #English: Wasshoi! Wasshoi! Wasshoi! Shuriken Ninninger! *Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of DoReMiFa Beat Level 2 and Mighty Action X Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Doubutsu Zyuohger (Animal Zyuohger) *Level 2 #Japanese: 一人の人間! 四人のジューマン! 動物ジュウオウジャー! #Romaji: Hitori no Ningen! Yonin no Zyuman! Doubutsu Zyuohger! #English: One Human! Four Zyuman! Animal Zyuohger! *Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Taddle Quest Level 2 and Jet Combat Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. *Seiza Kyuranger (Constellation Kyuranger) *Level 2 #Japanese:「キュータマ!」宇–宇宙の所で第九! 星座キュウレンジャー! #Romaji: Kyutama! U-Uchū no tokoro de Daiku! Seiza Kyuranger! #English: Kyutama! Spa-Space at the Ninth! Constellation Kyuranger! *Level 3 #Japanese: よっしゃ, ラッキー! 究極の救世主! 宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー!オッキュー! #Romaji: Yossha, Lucky! Kyūkyoku no Kyūseishu! Uchu Sentai Kyuranger! OKyu! #English: Alright, Lucky! The Ultimate Saviors! Uchu Sentai Kyuranger! OKyu! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Proto DoReMiFa Beat Level 2 and Bang Bang Simulations Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. Fanmade Sentai *Zokuto Danganger Gashat (Bandit Danganger Gashat) *Kung-Fu Z-Fighters Gashat (Kung-Fu Z-Fighters Gashat) *Zoo Zoo B-Tamers Gashat (Zoo Zoo B-Tamers Gashat) *Elek Senshi D-Chasers Gashat (Elek Warrior D-Chasers Gashat) Category:Kamen Rider Mario Category:Devices Category:Kamen Rider Category:Lists